The Dragon Slayer Guild (AKA DSG)
by ValkyrieDraco
Summary: The story of how Draconis Legem-a guild comprised almost entirely of Dragon Slayers- came to be. If you like it, check out The Celestial Dragons of Fairy Tail, the story this one is based off of. I will be accepting a few Dragon Slayer OC's. See the first chapter for the requirements. Leave the character details in a review or send them to me in a PM.
1. OC application

**The Dragon Slayer Guild **

**OC application form**

Name

Appearance

Magic

Guild logo color

Guild logo location

Additional markings

Personality

Fatal flaw (weakness)

Additional skills

Spells

Weapons (if any)

Additional info

**Requirements:**

Must be original

Must be a Dragon Slayer (only a few exceptions to this: you have to be really powerful to make it into a Dragon Slayer guild without being one)

Must have a weakness or fatal flaw, in other words; must not be godlike

Must be pretty powerful (but not godlike)

These are the magics currently taken (Updating):

Founding Members:

Sun Dragon Slayer (Master Draco)  
Moon Dragon Slayer (Master Mors)  
Void Dragon Slayer (Kira)  
Jutsu Shiki/Dark Ecriture (Laeriss)

S-class candidates:

Bone Dragon Slayer (Sceletus)  
Heaven Dragon Slayer (Thoma)  
Sand Dragon Slayer (Talons)  
Music Dragon Slayer (Melodia)

Regular wizards (A,B,C,D):

Clairvoyance Dragon Slayer(Lyra)  
Blood Dragon Slayer (Styles)  
Ice Dragon Slayer (Kazuki)  
Water Dragon Slayer (Rika)  
Mist Dragon Slayer (Kasoru)  
Nature Dragon Slayer (Midori)  
Black Dragon Slayer (Kimi)  
Blue Lightning Dragon Slayer (Aoi)  
Black Magic (Abigail)

Suggestions (also updating):  
Earth Dragon Slayer?  
Crystal Dragon Slayer?  
Wind/Air Dragon Slayer? (Different from Sky in that it is more attack-based, as opposed to support-based.)  
Obsidian Dragon Slayer?  
Ruby Dragon Slayer?  
Magma/Lava Dragon Slayer?  
Acid Dragon Slayer?

P.S. Most Dragon Slayers have Exceeds! Some of you on this roster don't have one. I'm not saying you have to have one, it just adds another level of interaction to your character.

P.P.S. If you see your character's name or names on this list, it means you're accepted. If they aren't on here, I might not have gotten around to adding them or something, so don't panic.

P.P.P.S. I am no longer accepting S-class wizards! Sorry! All four spots have been filled, but I may make an exception if I really like your OC and think they would be a good S-class.

P.P.P.P.S Please vote for the focus of the next chapter! Leave a review to vote for the next character to introduce.


	2. Prologue

**The Dragon Slayer Guild**

**Prologue**

**A/N:** Thanks to user Falling Lanterns for her character Lyra!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. I only own the guild and its founding members. Other users own the other OC's.**

Lyra Elishiro walked up to the silver-inlaid golden doors of the guild hall that used to belong to Fairy Tail. It now belonged to Fairy Tail's prestigious sister guild. This building used to be a rundown farm shack, but the Co-masters really cleaned it up. In front of the doors, there was a series of massive pillars, alternating between gold and silver. Each pillar was topped with magical flames the opposite color of the edifice upon which they stood. The last two pillars were a deep purple, shot through with a bright vermilion. These were almost twice as large as the other pillars, and were topped with statues of dragons sitting back on their hind legs. In their claws, they held an object. The golden one on the right pillar held a blazing magical sun. The left one, colored silver, held a gleaming crescent moon, which would shine even brighter when the sun went down. The hall itself was gold, inlaid with silver swirls and spirals. The windmill blades were now carved in the shape of massive golden swords, which spun lazily in the afternoon breeze. Upon the doors was engraved the guild logo: a trio of dragons arranged in an inverted triangle, linked by their tails. The upper-right one matched the statue atop the right-hand pillar, the upper-left dragon was a replica of the dragon statue that held the moon. The bottom dragon held an empty circle in its claws, symbolizing the void. In the center of the gently curved inverse triangle was a sealed scroll.

"Wow..." Lyra breathed. "It's even more amazing then I thought it would be." Her companion, a flying pale-green cat, had to agree. _Draconis Legem. _Law of the Dragon. A name that struck fear into the hearts of dark guilds and criminals everywhere. A guild that only accepted really powerful wizards, almost exclusively Dragon Slayers. And Lyra was about to walk into the guild and receive the _Draconum Triplex-_Triple Dragons- the guild logo on her chest. She inhaled deeply and pressed on the seal of the scroll. The six eyes of the dragons glowed , activating the magical doors, which swung inward. She stepped forward,

And immediately had to duck a stool, which soared out of the now-open doors. "Oops! Sorry!" Called the caster of the stool, the guild's resident Void Dragon Slayer, Kira Knightly. One of the four Founding members of _Draconis Legem,_ and one of its two S-class wizards.

_ "_It's ok!" shouted Lyra. Last thing she wanted to do was antagonize the guild's most powerful female wizard, especially when she was going to join her. The guild's master, well _one __of_ the guild's masters, noticed the newcomer and trotted over, dodging more furniture as it was flung between Kira and the other guild master. The one coming to greet Lyra is Valkyrie Draco, one of the strongest of the Ten Great Wizard Saints, also the Sun Dragon Slayer. He wore a long cloak, embroidered with gold trim and bearing the _Draconum Triplex_ on its back. He reached Lyra and bent down a little.

"What's your name?" He almost shouted over the din of the guild hall.

"Lyra Elishiro." She shouted back.

"What are you here for?" said Valkyrie.

"I want to join the guild." Lyra stated calmly. Valkyrie was taken aback. He didn't quite expect this girl to be a Dragon Slayer.

"Here, let's carry this outside, I can't hear." With this, he snapped his fingers and pointed at the other master. A tiny ball of golden light shot from his finger and slammed into the scar-faced Moon Dragon Slayer. The ball exploded with enormous force, flinging the man they call William Mors backwards a considerable distance. This garnered instant quiet from the rowdy guild mates. "Ah! Peace and quiet!"Stated Valkyrie, as if he didn't just attack his fellow guild master. Lyra was shocked at this display of violence, but she hid it well. However, Valkyrie noticed. "Oh, it's fine. That happens all the time. We're best friends, and it doesn't hurt him. Don't be alarmed." Lyra visibly relaxed at his soothing words. "Now! You said you wanted to join?" Lyra nodded. "What kind of magic do you use?"

"I'm the Clairvoyance Dragon Slayer." At this, Valkyrie's face slackened.

"The what?"

"I basically use time-based attacks, and I can see the future." His face brightened, and he said "Well, that sounds cool! Let's test it." He raised his right arm and gestured at her. "Come at me with all you got." He suddenly flipped over her head and landed on one of the pillars in the courtyard. Lyra breathed deeply, then launched herself at him.

-30 minutes later-

"Whew! That was quite a show!" Valkyrie exclaimed. ~He isn't even breathing hard. And I never managed to hit him.~ Lyra thought. "Well, I think I've seen enough. Where do you want it?" he asked.

"Want what?"

"The _Draconum Triplex_, of course."  
"You mean I made it in?" Lyra gasped.

"Well, yeah! You put up a great fight! I think you have what it takes to be a _Draconis Legem_ wizard."

"Um... um.." Lyra stammered. She didn't think she would make it in so quickly. "My upper chest." She managed to get out.

"Ok! Show me the place." She tapped the center of her upper chest, just below her sternum. He placed his index finger on the spot and the symbol appeared there. She gasped at the weird burning sensation. ~I did it. I really did it. I'm a fully fledged wizard now, and part of one of the toughest guilds out there. I really did it.~ She thought as a huge smile spread on her face.


	3. Hatched

The Dragon Slayer Guild

Chapter 1: Hatching

**A/N: **Thanks to all who have sent me OC's so far! Keep it up guys, I need a lot more wizards to fill up the guild! I need at least 3 more S-class wizards, and some more A-class wizards!

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Fairy Tail! I Only Own the Founding Members.**

-Two Years Ago-

I looked at Will and blinked. "You want to do what?" I queried, running my fingers through my spiky, golden hair.

"I want to form our own guild." replied my best friend. "A guild for Dragon Slayers and really powerful wizards. Look, I've thought it all out. I asked Master Makarov if we could use this building as our guild hall, and said we could buy it when we get our old building back. I even came up with a name and a logo!" I was taken aback by his enthusiasm. ~He is really into this.~ I thought.

"What's the name?" I asked.  
"Law of the Dragon. It'sounds really cool, doesn't it?" I had to agree, but I had a better idea.  
"What about _Draconis Legem? _ It means the same thing."  
"Cool! Even cooler!"  
"Let me see the logo." I motioned for the rolled up sheet of paper in his fist. He eagerly unfurled it and handed it over. There were three dragons, one holding a sun, one a crescent moon, the last an empty circle. The dragons were arranged in an inverted triangle with sun in the upper-right and the moon on the upper-left. The void dragon was on the bottom. All three were linked by their tails. In the center was a sealed scroll. "Wow. I like this. We'll call it... the _Draconum Triplex._"  
"Triple Dragons?"  
"Exactly."  
"I've never heard of a guild mark having a name before."  
"Well, now you have." I rolled the paper back up and handed it back to him. "I approve, but only if we are the masters together."  
"Is that possible?" I shrugged and said "Why not?"

-One Year Later-

I snapped my fingers and flung my arms outwards. The old farm house vaporized. "Alright, time to start from scratch." I stretched my arms to the darkening sky. We are working at twilight, when both of our sources of power are active in equal measure so we are both at our most powerful. Rows of pillars sprang from the ground, making a corridor of sorts. Will mimicked my action and his own silver pillars sprouted between my golden ones. Then we snapped our fingers in unison, and the pillars popped alight with our magical flames. I walked to the center of what is to be the guild hall and smacked the ground. The _Draconum Triplex _ appeared below my palm and grew until it reached the edges of the marble slab we had put in earlier. I stood, and Will joined me in the circle. We placed our left and right fists together, respectively, closed our eyes and focused. The auras of our magic burst into existence around us, then joined together as one mass. We raised our right and left arms, respectively, towards the sky. Shaped by our willpower, the magics swirled and solidified, forming a building that grew upwards, following the pattern of the previous guild hall. Gold and silver spiraled together and formed a gorgeous building that was a bit larger than the previous occupant of this area. As the power reached the top, Will dropped his arms and let me carry on alone. Four spikes grew and reformed into objects that mirrored the massive swords I always used. These were to be the new windmill blades. Lastly, Will rejoined me and together, we shaped the massive front doors. When the new guild hall was completed, we fell to our knees, exhausted and drained of magic. Taking this as her cue, Kira stepped forward and shaped her own pillars, the last in each row. When we regained enough strength, Will and I stood and walked out the doors. Together, we formed the statues that stood upon the final, gargantuan pillars. The sun and moon glowed in equal measures because it was between night and day. I turned around and placed the _Draconum Triplex _ on the doors as my girlfriend, Laeriss, stepped forward and did her bit. As she closed her eyes and concentrated, runes sprang into existence around her and spiraled into the building, enchanting certain items with certain abilities. For instance, her runes made it so that when the seal of the scroll in the exact center of the doors was pressed, the eyes of the dragons would glow their respective colors, and the doors would swing open. When she had finished, we all stepped back and admired our handiwork. A guild hall built from scratch with the magic powers of the four founding members of the guild that will soon live in it. It was beautiful.


	4. Styles

The Dragon Slayer Guild  
Chapter 2  
Styles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Present day

* * *

Styles Kaizu stood in the wide open courtyard and faced his opponent, a tall man with golden hair. He breathed deeply, glancing to the area beyond the pillars, where his sister, Kimi, and his beloved wolf companion, Nina, stood and watched. In the split second Styles was distracted, Valkyrie struck. "Solar Palm!" he shouted. His palm was instantly shrouded in golden flames, and he struck Styles in the face. The sheer force of the blow drove him to his knees. "Rule number one. Never take your eyes off your enemy." said the master of _Draconis Legem, _looming over the initiate. Styles growled, wiped the blood from his lip, and stood. "Roar of the Blood Dragon!" he screamed as a torrent of crimson blood blasted from his mouth. The point blank attack struck Valkyrie in the chest, driving him backwards. Valkyrie retaliated with his own roar. "Roar of the Sun Dragon!" A massive stream of his signature golden fire exploded from his throat, overwhelming the Blood Dragon Slayer. Styles was thrown backwards, but quickly recovered and jumped to his feet.

* * *

By this time, the rest of the guild had emerged to watch the fight. Even some Fairy Tail members had come to see what all the commotion and noise was. He couldn't afford to be humiliated in front of his sister, let alone this huge crowd."Aiera!" Styles growled. Black angel wings burst from his back and he soared into the sky, hoping to gain the upper ground. As he shot upward, he grabbed his bone scythe from the ground. He hoped that this would allow him to overpower the older wizard. Valkyrie growled his own flight spell and took to the air as well, his signature huge great swords appearing in his hands. "Take Over: Dragon's wings!" Styles cursed. This battle wasn't going very well for him. Time to amp it up. "BLOODY FEAST!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. His adrenaline gland was forced into overdrive, causing him to go into a blood rage. He flung himself at Valkyrie, slashing and clawing and punching and kicking. Valkyrie was taken off guard by this sudden, vicious attack, but he recovered and withdrew. "If you are using your ultimate form, I shall use mine. TAKE OVER: DRAGON SOUL! GOLDEN FLAMES OF THE BURNING SUN!" His wings melted, then reformed, larger this time. His eyes blazed gold, and golden armored scales grew in a wave from his feet upward. Huge, sharp, vicious, wickedly curved claws burst from his hands and feet. Two tendrils of golden fire sprang from each of his ankles, one on each side. On his wrists sprouted longer tendrils, one each. His canines enlarged and sharpened even more than normal. Lastly, a huge, spiked tail erupted from the master's spine. For the first time in a long while, Styles felt fear. This magic was primal, ancient, carnal. This power was akin to what he felt from his own dragon, Vampricsa. His adrenaline burst faded, along with his wings. He dropped to the ground, drained and defeated. ~There is no way I can beat that golden menace. I failed. Forgive me, sister.~

* * *

Valkyrie noticed his despair, and canceled his Dragon Soul. He alighted on the ground before the kneeling Styles. "A good warrior knows when to keep fighting. A great warrior knows when to sheath the sword. Welcome to _Draconis Legem_." Styles looked up in disbelief. "I thought I had to beat you to be accepted!" he said in confusion. Master Draco chuckled. "An impossible task, as you may have noticed. No, the objective was to show me what you can do. You are an excellent wizard. I am glad, more than glad, to accept you into the guild." Styles stood, a solitary tear of joy running down his cheek, so quickly only he and the master knew it happened. ~I didn't fail after all.~ "I gladly join your ranks." "Well then, where do you want the _Draconum Triplex?_" Styles turned slightly and bowed his head. He pointed to the right side of his neck. "Right here. In black please." Valkyrie requiped his tall staff topped with a golden lacrima and touched the tip to the spot. The guild logo appeared there. Styles shuddered at the weird feeling. He rose to his full height, then knelt in front of his new master. "Call your sister and companion over here." Said Master Draco, disregarding his position. Styles rose and beckoned his companions. They walked over and looked up at Valkyrie. "How does Nina take on her human form?" Styles was shocked by the master's completely accurate guess. "She uses Bonding magic." Valkyrie nodded. "I see. Give me your hand." Styles complied and once again shuddered at the strange feeling that someone was reaching into his mind. A few seconds later, Valkyrie withdrew his hand and showed the new, strange marking on his palm to Styles. "This is the magic seal of Bonding magic." He tapped it and it began to glow. In his eyes, Nina shifted into her human form. Styles also saw this and was extremely confused. "Nina, where would you like your mark?" Valkyrie asked kindly. She replied with "On my back, between my shoulder blades. In white." in her slightly growly voice. Master Draco tapped the area with the point of his staff. The mark of the guild appeared there, just as Nina described. She shrank back into her wolf form, taking the mark with her. Then Valkyrie turned to Kimi. "And where would you like your mark?" He asked her. "Right here." she said, gesturing to the left side of her stomach. "In white please." Valkyrie placed the tip of the staff on the spot she had indicated, and she shivered at the weird tingling sensation as the _Draconum Triplex_ appeared. "Welcome to _Draconis Legem_ you three." Said their new master, grinning at them.


	5. Talon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Otherwise, My character would be canon, and this wouldn't be fanfiction.**

* * *

The tall, black-haired man stared at the huge pillars. He could feel the caffeine in his system from the coffee he had beforehand. When he held up his hands, they shook slightly, but whether from nerves or coffee jitters, he had no idea. He inhaled deeply before he pressed on the seal to open the door. The vial of sand around his neck swung as he stepped inside. Another tall man with golden hair noticed him and walked over. "Hey there! Have you come to join the guild?"  
"Yeah, how did you know?" the black haired man answered. "Lucky guess." chuckled Valkyrie. "We've had a sudden influx of people wanting to join. You'll be the third in as many weeks. Well, why don't you tell me your name and we can get to the test?"  
"Test!?" the man yelped. He had heard that _Draconis Legem_ was really hard to get in, but he never heard anything about a test. "Don't panic, it's just a battle test." Valkyrie reassured. The new man sighed in relief. He could pass a battle test. Well, it really depended on who it was against.  
"Who do I have to fight?" He queried. Valkyrie grinned rather demonically.  
"Me." The newcomer was horrified. Him, fight one of the most legendary Dragon Slayers ever? Him, battle one of the most powerful of the Ten Great Wizard Saints? Him, face the Sun Dragon Slayer who had defeated a handful of Dark Guilds almost single-handedly? Him, overpower the former Ace of Fairy Tail, now the master of one of the top guilds in the nation? Surely, it is impossible. Valkyrie sensed his terror and grinned at him even more. "Don't panic, you don't have to actually beat me. And, I'll be going easy on you."

* * *

The newest newcomer breathed deeply, then grinned at Valkyrie. "By the way, my name is Talon. Talon Lobos." Then he launched himself at the golden-haired wizard, shouting "Desert Claw of the Sand Dragon!" He swiped his hand at Valkyrie, and a stream of sand blasted the master. Talon kept going, shouting the names of his attacks as he performed them. "Sand Bullets of the Sand Dragon! Tail Crush of the Sand Dragon! Roar of the Sand Dragon!" In rapid succession, Valkyrie was bombarded with small pellets of compressed sand, crushed by a coil of sand wrapping around his body, and finally was struck by a huge stream of sand. Talon stood back to recover his breath. As the miniature sandstorm subsided, he saw Valkyrie immobilized by a suffocating whip of sand, bloodied and cut by the high-velocity shards of rock. Then, Valkyrie tore through the sand chain as if it were made of paper.  
"Healing Light of the Sun Dragon!" He muttered, gesturing to himself. A halo of golden fire surrounded him, with tendrils leaping to his wounds and sealing them. A few seconds later, the Sun Dragon Slayer stood there, uninjured.  
"Crap! I wasn't expecting that." mumbled Talon. Valkyrie smiled.  
"An impressive display!" exclaimed the older wizard. "Now its my turn. Take Over: Dragon's Wings!" He flew at Talon and began whaling on the Sand Dragon Slayer with his hands and feet. Talon was excellent at hand-to-hand combat, but every time he tried to strike his opponent, Valkyrie simply whirled around him, avoiding the blow while landing several more of his own. After a series of lightning-fast hits was delivered, Valkyrie drew back, leaving Talon lying on the cobblestones, bruised in numerous places. Then, Master Draco showed mercy and compassion and used the same healing spell on the battered warrior. After a minute or so, Talon rose, good as new, then bowed low to his victorious opponent. Valkyrie beamed. "You did very well. I am glad to accept you to my guild. Where would you like the _Draconum Triplex?_" Talon was overjoyed. "On my chest, in yellow." replied the newest member of _Draconis Legem__. _Valkyrie placed the tip of his newly summoned staff on the location Talon indicated. He grinned at Talon, then said "Welcome to the guild." "Thanks!" Talon said, then walked to an area behind a large pillar. His Exceed, Dust met him there. Dust was a brown-furred, motherly cat. "How did you lose so easily? You should have used Desert Storm. You might have won if you used that." she said. Dust might be motherly, but she nags Talon non-stop. "Dust, I didn't have time to activate Desert Storm. He was on me like a lightning bolt. I need a pick-me-up. Come on, Dust." said the Sand Dragon Slayer. Then he walked to the bar of the guild, which was manned part time by Fairy Tail's own Mirajane Strauss, and ordered a coffee with extra sand.

**A/N: I apologize if I made Valkyrie seem way to OP. Also, as you may have noticed, the first few chapters are going to be short one-shots that focus on a single OC, introducing them and displaying their powers. If you get bored with the repetitive style, hold on. Your character might be next, and you wouldn't want to miss that, would you? Also, Valkyrie is going to be kinda solo, as his partner is written and manned by my friend, who is not helping with this story. **

**A/N: Tell me if I made any errors, including tiny spelling or grammar ones. I'm a complete perfectionist when it comes to writing. Especially tell me if you think I misportrayed your character. I will try to remedy that mistake as quickly as possible.**


End file.
